¿Cómo llegue aquí?
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...a veces, solo a veces, para pasar del infierno , al cielo y de vuelta al infierno depende de ti y solo de ti...eso lo descubrio kevin Levin , a la mala.


¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Te miras el espejo de tu celda, vez esa cruz….esa marca en tu mentón y no puedes olvidar como llegaste aquí.

Todo comenzó cuando una humana (de cuyo nombre no quieres acordarte) se enamoro de un alíen.

Si si…cuando una es joven es algo divertido y excitante, cuando descubres que el tipo absorbía energía, mucho más.

¿Casarse con el? Genial, ¿tener un hijo? ¡Maravilloso!

Pero cuando el alíen falleció ya no era tan genial, ni maravilloso….era horrendo.

Y te tuvo miedo…si te tuvo miedo….ahora ya no era tan joven y te tenia a ti….un niño que absorbía energía…un pequeño monstruo.

¿Y que hizo? , se volvió a casar….con un tipo que no dudo en ningún momento en decirte lo monstruoso que eras…que eres y que por siempre serás.

Y tu te fuiste…..creyendo que con tus poderes gobernarías el mundo, que serias invencible…..error.

Lo que pasabas en la escuela y con tu familia, no son nada con los horrores que pasaste en las calles.

En eso estabas cuando conociste a ben, intentaste convencerlo de que se uniera a ti, en tu cruzada de venganza contra el mundo.

Lo intentaste, fracasaste, te convertiste en un monstruo de verdad y terminaste en un lugar peor que las calles….el infierno en vida.

Peleaste, robaste, hiciste cosas (y te hicieron cosas) que te perseguirán por el resto de tu vida, todo para poder sobrevivir.

Fue cuando conociste a Kwarrel, el que te enseño a controlar tus poderes, tu actitud, el se convirtió en el padre que nunca tuviste, el que te ayudo a escapar del proyector….y el que te salvo la vida.

Saliste….te volviste experto en la mecánica, construiste un auto e hiciste los suficientes contactos para tener un nombre en las calles, un traficante de armas alienígenas.

Regresaste a tu pueblo…. tu madre ya no parecía temerte tanto, te pido perdón y se lo diste…el divorcio de aquel tipo, provoco que tu relación con ella se estabilizara.

Fue entonces que te recontraste con ben y su prima….una bellísima joven que te robo el corazón, desde el primer momento en que la viste.

¿Qué ocurrió? Tu vida dio un giro de 380 °c, salvaste al mundo, cumpliste tu sueño de ser plomero como tu padre, te convertiste en amigo del que juraste asesinar (cuando eras niño) y novio de la prima de este.

Todo era prefecto ¿cierto?, el mundo no era tan malo ¿verdad?

Bueno si…te volviste loco una vez, pero lograste superarlo y seguir como "héroe" por un tiempo.

Durante 4 años viviste un sueño, el mundo se volvió color de rosa, estabas listo para pedirle matrimonio, hacerla tu esposa y tener la vida estable que siempre soñaste en secreto.

¿Y que paso?, la encontraste besándose con el desgraciado de tu "mejor amigo"

Te dijo: "me tropéese con una cáscara de plátano, fue un accidente", "sabes que te amo solo a ti", "no seas paranoico"

¿Y que paso? Enloqueciste sin remedio, masacraste gente, destruiste planetas, mutilaste, etc.….tiraste tu insignia a la basura, sin retorno…Kevin E. Levin murió…..nació Kevin 11.000

Gwen se convirtió en gwendolyn, se fue a su planeta y cuando regreso se concentró en ser únicamente la compañera de ben 10.000…

¿Por la vergüenza que paso por el beso? ¡NO!, fue por las arduas peleas que tuvo con ben intentando convencerlo de "salvarte".

Pasaron años antes de que se volvieran a hablar y fueran "amigos"

¿En cuanto a ben?, se convirtió en un maldito seriote aguafiestas y se caso con kai.

Ustedes se en reencontraron pelearon y el hijo de p### te dejo la cicatriz.

Terminaste en el proyector, saliste una y otra vez….saliste con miles de mujeres (entre las escapadas), hasta que en saturno lo concebiste a el.

Un niñito de ojos zafiro, cuya única habilidad aparente era convertirse en esa "cosa roja"

El te amaba más de lo cualquiera te a amado, tu nunca lo viste….

Te ayudo a escapar cuando ya no podías hacerlo, lo heriste y no te importo.

El te ayudo a escapar y fue el quien te encerró.

Lo odiabas, si lo odiabas…más de lo que odiabas a ben.

Lo odiabas por que sin importar todo lo malo que le pasaba, se preocupaba por los demás….que de si mismo.

Lo odiabas por que no lograste heredarle tu odio al universo, tu locura.

Lo odiabas por su dulzura….el chico bueno, inteligente y dulce….el chico que siempre soñaste con ser y que jamás lograste ser.

Lo odiabas por que los Tennyson lo aceptaron desde el primer minuto y su futuro era mucho más brillante que el tuyo.

Entonces pasaron los años, uno, tras otro de tus intentos de escape fallaron.

El tiempo paso y con el, el odio…..

La locura se fuera diluyendo con el tiempo, al darte cuenta que ya podías escapar, comenzaste a pensar.

Te diste cuenta que aun la amabas…

Te diste cuenta que aun lo considerabas tu amigo….

Te diste cuenta que siempre quisiste a tu hijo….

Te diste cuenta que lo que ella decía sobre la cáscara era cierto y que tu ira no te dejo ver el panorama completo, claramente.

Te diste cuenta que el único que siempre odiaste….

El único al que siempre le deshazte lo peor y disfrutaste con su desgracia….eras tú mismo.

Así terminaste aquí….

En el infierno que tú creaste para ti mismo.


End file.
